Eurotrip
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: [AU] ¿Cansado de ser predecible? entonces por que no te embarcas junto con tus mejores amigos a Europa para disculparte con la mujer de tu vida... sigue a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville en su aventura


**N/A: Wolas! viendo la pelicula de Eurotrip se me ocurrio "la original" idea de hacer un fic basado en esta con los personajes de Harry Potter (duh!) no contendra Lemmon pero si vocabulario...**  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y co. son de Rowling y Eurotrip pertenece a... a... bueno no se a quien pertenece... pero pertence a su dueño x)  
**ADV: **Contiene vocabulario fuerte y algo de Lime... posibilidades de idiotizacion **¡entra bajo tu propio riezgo!  
**

**Nota: esto es un AU Universo Alterno ni el libro 5 o 6 sucedieron Harry vencio a quien uds. saben en el cementerio**

**

* * *

**

**Eurotrip  
_Capitulo 1: Dia de Graduacion_**

**_

* * *

_**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar las calles de Sunnydale, tres años habian pasado desde que el gran Harry Potter habia vencido a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado pero para proteccion de los jovenes habian trasladado Hogwarts a Estados Unidos. Luego del la derrota de Voldemort los dementores dejaron sus lugares para atacar a la gente y muchos mortifagos encarcelados escaparon...

Hogwarts ahora era para cualquier Muggle un campus... 4 edificios de 7 pisos, las cuatro casas y los siete cursos, aunque claro esta muy pocos Slytherin habian seguido en el colegio, ya que, una gran proporcion eran mortifagos

El mismo sol que iluminaba las calles atraveso una ventana de un edificio rojo y dorado, yendo a parar en la cara de un chico de pelo negro y una singular cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente...

- Brrflp - resopló - Maldito sol...

- Hasta que te levantas - dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello rojo fuego - eres el unico que sigue durmiendo.. ¿o seguia¡bah! nunca se me ha dado lo de conjurar verbos

- ¿Todos despiertos? si apenas son las 8 de la mañana - dijo Harry todavia con la voz dormida

- Recuerda que hoy es el ensayo de la ceremonia de graduacion... - respondio Ron sentandose en el escritorio y abriendo la laptop, Por el repentino cambio de pais tenian que vivir como Muggles en los edificios.

Harry se levanto y se dirigio al baño a asearse mientras Ron jugaba en su Laptop...

- Ron no puedo creer que estes tan viciado con esos juegos... - Le dijo Harry 10 minutos despues mientras se ponia un par de pantalones

- bueno, son realmente divertidos y desde lo de Hermione, tengo que dejar las molestias del Día en alguien o algo - respondio dandole tan duro a las teclas que en cualquier momento se romperia

- Aunque se halla distanciado ha sido un bien que se enterara de que ella y Neville son Morochos

- ¡no digas esa palabra! - resopndio Ron haciendo una seña de asco > - Gemelos se oye mejor

- pero no son gemelos... olvidalo

- ¿te acuerdas de Ginny? queria venir mañana pero el colegio no la deja

- Ginny... ¿por que es que no se vino a Hogwarts?

- la Cuatrigesima vez que te lo digo se gano una beca en el colegio de magia aleman - sono la musiquita estruendosa de Game over seguido de un "You've got a Mail" - Harry tienes un E-Mail

- ya lo se no soy sordo - respondio sentandose y leyendo algo en la computadora...

- ¿con quien te escribes tanto?

- Con Ginevr un amigo aleman, estudia en una escuela de magia

- oh, esos tipos son los Gays que se hacen tus amigos y luego se te declaran y te piden que le pases la lengua por los testicu...

- ¡RON! - se escucho la voz de Hermione desde la puerta

- Eing? - Miró a la chica que lo veia enfurecida

- Podrias dejar de fastidiar a Harry... ¬.¬ - le dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas - y se pueden apurar tenemos que ir al ensayo ¡HARRY¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A HARRY¡MUEVANSE!

- Omg, creo que alguien tiene SPM - le dijo Ron a Harry por lo bajo cuando Hermione salia delante de ellos casi corriendo - a proposito que te dijo el tal Ginevr

- Eing? - pregunto Harry volviendo a la Tierra - ¡Oh! pues no me dijo mucho solo que su compañero de cuarto le habia reparado su Palm y que vendria en Vacaciones aqui a NorteAmerica

Ron simplemente puso una cara depravada dando a entender que lo que pasaba por su cabeza recibiria un regaño por su cabeza equivaldria a un regaño de Hermione si lo decia en voz alta

**Al siguiente dia luego de la graduacion...**

En el patio de Hogwarts se encontraban varios estudiantes vestidos con tunicas pero a diferencia de las normales negras estas eran azul marino y en vez del sombrero de magos que usaban comunmente tenian un birrete

- ¡Harry! ¬ saluda a la Camara - exclamo un Feliz Sirius Black dirigiendo la camara a un Harry Potter descojonandose de la risa junto a sus mejores amigos, Hermione Ron y Neville.

- XD Sirius... este... tienes que quitar la tapa de la lente - idjo entrecortadamente para luego tirarse a reir con sus dos amigos.

- ¡Harry! - exclamo una mata de largo pelo negro que venia corriendo

- Hola Cho¿Como estas amor? - pregunto a la chica dandole un fugaz beso en los labios

- Omg, este.. Harry... tengo que decirte algo - dijo ella retirandose del abrazo del chico - Terminamos, eres muy predecible para mi gusto y pues quiero nuevas experiencias - le solto ella para luego irse corriendo con un chico recostado en una van

Mientras tanto Sirius seguia grabando a un Harry en estado de Shock- Depresivo, los Weasley miraban a Harry con pena y Pansy Parkison que habia presenciado la escena se reia como histerica...

**Ese día en la noche, fiesta de Graduacion...**

- Harry ¿estas bien? tienes una cara

- Ron creo que mientras mas creces menos tacto tienes ¬.¬

- Hermione no le des tanta lata al chico... no tiene remedio - exclamo Neville para evitar otras de sus disputas

- Estoy bien simplemente... nada - dijo Harry tomando un trago de su cerveza

- Vamos Harry... dinos, somos tus amigos

- ¬¬ ok, ok - suspiro - pues Ginevr hizo lo que dijo Ron y me declaro su Amor asi que le respondi que no iba a lamer sus te... - Hermione tosio disimuladamente - bueno, ya saben y lo puse sin Admision

- Mala suerte... - exclamo Ron

- Tengo una idea¿por que no vienen con Neville y conmigo a europa vamos a hacer un tour? - dijo Hermione con estrellas saliendo por sus ojos

- Òo ¿estas demente? este es nuestro ultimo Verano antes de "La Terrible Universidad" es tiempo de buscar chicas

- Eh... YO soy una chica

- Si, si claro - dijo Ron con evidente sarcasmo - ¡Eo! miren la tarima

En la tarima montada para tal ocasion aparecio una chica rubia con dos coletas y notablemente "Happy", reconocida como Hannah Abbot, presento a una banda llamada "The Bad Guys" y pues Harry se quedo boqui-abierto al ver a Draco Malfoy y sus dos gorilas entrando en escena y para colmo tomando los instrumentos...

Claro que la boca se le cerro cuando vio a Cho montarse a la tarima y comenzo a sonar la cancion...

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...

Potty doesn't know that cho and me do it in my van every sunday  
_ Potty no sabe que cho y yo lo hacemos en mi van cada domingo _

She tells him she is in church  
_ Ella le dice que esta en la iglesia_

But she doesn't go  
_pero ella no va _

Still she's on her knees  
_ de todos modos esta de rodillas _

And Potty doesnt know ¡oh!  
_ y Potty no sabe_

Potty doesn't know ¡oh!  
_ Potty no sabe_

So, Don't tell Potty  
_ asi que, no le digas a Potty_

Potty Doesn't know  
_ Potty no sabe_

En ese momento todos los graduandos empezaron a seguir las rimas mientras Cho bailaba descaradamente junto a Malfoy...

- ¡So, don't tell scotty! - grito Ron emocionado para luego callarse al ver a su amigo visiblemente molesto y entenderlo todo

Está de mas decir que esa no fue una feliz noche para Harry...

**La mañana siguiente, recuperandose de la borrachera**

- x) ¡HARRY! -grito Dean Thomas obviamente con exceso de copas

- ¡QUE! - grito Harry aterrado

- x) te puedo preguntar porque diablos le mandaste un Mensaje asi a esta chica del Internet

- Ôo ¿cual chica? si te refieres a Ginevr es un chicO

- Emm, Harry creo que tienes que arreglar tus lentes aqui dice Ginevra un nombre de mujer proviniente de Italia, Ginevra ubçn nombre inspirado en Ginevra de Benci una de las Pinturas de Leonardo da

- Dean...

- ...

- ¡Dean!

- ...

- ¿Dean?

- ...

- ¿DEAN!

- zzzzzzzzzzzz... - sip, Dean ahora estaba por el quinto sueño...

Harry se levanto de un salto y reviso su cajon en busca de la foto... en ella aparecia un chico rubio de ojos marrones alto y blanco, y una chica pelirroja de ojos almendra, muchas pecas y un cuerpo escultural...

- Eing? harry¿que haces con una foto de ginny?

- ¡GINNY!

- ¡SHHHHHHHHHHH! - exclamo Seamus

- Ron, Ginny es Ginevr... Ginevr es Ginevra

Harry corrio a su Laptop y tiro a Dean, el cual estaba dormido en la silla al piso, se sento y comenzo a teclear desesperadamente y comenzo a zonar un pitido que llevo a que todo los del cuarto que aun seguian en cama y en el colegio se quejaran...

- ¡Damn It! ¬.¬ me puso sin admision...

- x) pues pequeño slatamontes a llorar pa'l valle

- ¡NO!

- Deja la tonteria Harry ya no hay nada que hacer...

- No Ron... ya no mas predecible Harry

- ¿no? - sarcastico - ¿que vas a hacer?

- ¿Que voy a hacer? - sonrio extrañamente - Me voy a Alemania >D Si... voy a ir y le voy a decit todo a Ginny y luego le voy a pedir que sea mi novia

- Y yo... yo ire contigo...

**To be continued **

**

* * *

**

Happy: se refiere a la gente cunado ta esta prendida... algo asi como el pre-calentemiento de la borrachera

* * *

Post-It: 

**- ¿les gusto? entonces pisen esa botoncito que dice GO xD y en menos de lo que pueden decir Eurotrip tendran el otro capitulo  
**

**- ¿quieren hacer muchos $$$$$? **

**1.- pisen GO **

**2. pisen Shift + 4**

**3.- y tendran muchos $$$$$$$ xD **

**- ¿quieres que publicite tu fic? mandanme el link y si me gusta lo pongo en la leccion publicidad  
**

**Besos desde Vzla.**

**Carla **


End file.
